Through The Years ACC Style
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: a series of one shots that lead to how Scrooge got to the final point he was at
1. An Act Of Kindness

Disclaimer: I don't own A Christmas Carol

* * *

Fezziwig was a good man. He was a kind man and one that followed the principals of love. Scrooge always knew that his master was a good man. Fezziwig was the one that inspired Scrooge to want to become a banker. Fezziwig was more then his master. To Scrooge he was a friend, a father and a brother all rolled into one. Scrooge had learned many lessons from Fezziwig and one lesson he saw plain as day. It was a lesson of compassion.

_It was a snowy day in December, close to Christmas. Scrooge could see the icicles forming on the side of the bank. He shivered from the cold. He heard the bell on the door and in walked a man who looked very poor. He was holding a young boy who looked quite ill. The boy couldn't have been older then 2 or 3. The man had a coat which he kept warm (if you could call it that) in._

_"Mr. Cratchit," Fezziwig said, "It is good to see you."_

Yes Scrooge first met Bob Cratchit at Fezziwig's bank. Martha had been 5 at the time and Peter nearly 3.

_"Thank you Mr. Fezziwig," Cratchit said, "I was wondering if we might talk?"_

_"Of course," Fezziwig said, "Right this way."_

_Fezziwig led him into the office._

_"Now then," Fezziwig said, "What might I do for you"_

_"Well you know I took out a loan about six weeks ago. I put up my coat for collateral. Sad to say I am unable to pay it back right now. My youngest child has been taken ill with mumps._

Back in those day mumps was a serious illness.

_"I need to pay for Peter's care," Cratchit went on to explain._

_He then took off his coat and folded it neatly. He handed his coat to Fezziwig. _

_Fezziwig looked at the coat. _

_"This little thin thing cannot possibly keep you warm," he said._

_"It provides me some small warmth," Crathit said, "I would chose to be reprimanded but with my boy here I fear too much stress would do him harm."_

_"Reprimanded for what? All I have seen so far is an example of you being a wonderful father."_

_Fezziwig got up and walked to his coat hoot. He took his own coat off and handed it to Cratchit._

_"This should fit you," he said, "and serve you better. As far as your boy, I will arrange for his care. I have a wonderful doctor that saw all of my children when they were young. I will pay for his care as well."_

_"Thank you so much," Robert exclaimed, "Why are you treating me so kindly?"_

_"It is because I am a father myself. I know what it is to be in your position. I do expect something in return however. I want you to show the same kindness to others."_

_"That is all?"_

_"That's all," Fezziwig said._

_"That I will surely do"_


	2. Love Is A Many Complicated Thing

Love isn't a whisper. It isn't a shout. Love is just the right level. Love can be confusing. When love comes along suddenly everything you've ever known gets shaken to the core. This is a lesson Scrooge knew all too well. It all started when he had been working for Fezziwig for around a year and a half. It was the day he met Fezziwig's daughter Isabelle... Belle for short . When he first laid eyes on her he felt his heart quickened. He felt flushed and his eyes practically buldged.

_"Ebinizer," Marley said, "Focus"_

_"Sorry," Scrooge muttered._

_"What are you looking at," Mareley asked_

_"That lovely lady over there," Scrooge said, "The one talking to Fezziwig."_

_Marley pulled Scrooge aside._

_"That's Fezziwig's daughter Belle," he explined._

_Belle looked over and smiled at Scrooge who smiled back at her. In doing so he nearly knocked over a vase._

_"Careful there slick," Mareley said jokingly._

_"It's called being distracted," Scrooge said._

_"Yeah but if you break that it'll be called the mop," Mareley teased._

_Scrooge didn't even hear him. He decided to walk over to his boss._

_"Excuse me sir," Scrooge said smiling at Belle, "Is there anything you need. I finished the books so I thought I would check to see if there was anything else."_

_"You mean you thought you would try to go meet my daughter," Fezziwig said laughing._

_"Hi," Belle said, "I'm Isabelle... Belle for short."_

_"Belle... it's a fitting name for you. You see Belle means Beauty and you certainly are that."_

_Belle blushed._

_"Thank you," she said, "You're not so bad yourself."_

_Fezziwig cleared his throat._

_"You know," he said, "I think I'm going to go check on the customers. Why don't you two get to know each other?"_

_Fezziwig was not blind. He could see the attraction between Belle and Ebineezer._

_It didn't take long before Belle and Scrooge were an item. _

_"I would have to be blind, deaf and dead not to notice the relationship between you and my only child," Fezziwig began, "I have no objection to it. I think you are very good for her. She is my only child however and if you do hurt her you'll have to answer to me."_

_"Sir I would never hurt her," Scrooge said firmly._

_"I know," Fezziwig said, "But I'm a father. I love my child and I cannot take any chances. If you hurt her you'll answer to me."_

_"You have my word that will never occur," Scrooge promised._

_"I trust your word," Fezziwig said._

_"A word please my boy," Fezziwig said before Scrooge left for the day._

_"Of course," Scrooge said and followed Fezziwig out._

_Fezziwig laughed slightly._

_"You'll understand when you're a father," he added._

_"I'm sure I will," Scrooge said with a smile_


End file.
